SongFic: Como Duele Sanji x Zoro
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: Después del sexo sin amor, solo queda un vacio de soledad dentro del corazón... YAOI... SANJI X ZORO


**_SongFic: Como Duele. (Sanji x Zoro)_**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

** ADVERTENCIAS **

_Si no te gusta el YAOI (relaciones homosexuales), mejor no leas._

_No quiero traumar a nadie que lo lea pensando que es otra cosa._

_Continúa leyendo bajo tu propia responsabilidad._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Resumen:** Después del sexo sin amor, solo queda un vacio de soledad dentro del corazón._

_**Pareja: **Sanji x Zoro_

_**Tipo:** Yaoi (Relaciones homosexuales hombrexhombre), Songfic _

_**Clasificación:** PG: No apto para niños. _

_**Género:** Angustia. _

_**Advertencias:** posibles Spoilers de Triller Bark._

_**Disclaimer**:_

_1. ONE PIECE y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su autor, Eichiiro Oda. Este material es expuesto sin ningún fin lucrativo o comercial._

_2. Como Duele es propiedad de Ricardo Arjona y Sony Music._

_**Notas de Mara:** _

_Hola :)_

_Hace rato, sin nada que hacer y con un tiempo libre estaba buscando videos en **youtube**, y como por arte de magia me encontré con el nuevo tema de mi cantante favorito, Ricardo Arjona._

_No soy buena escribiendo song fics, pero de verdad quería hacer esto ._

_Espero que les guste._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x****.x.x**

**Como Duele**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Un viento frio se coló por la ventana haciéndolo sentir un escalofrió estremecedor. Abrió los ojos de manera perezosa y se talló los ojos para apartar las lagañas acumuladas durante la noche. Observo a su alrededor y contemplo una de las diminutas escotillas abierta. Suspiró cansado y se quitó la manta que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo para cubrir al cuerpo que compartía la cama con él. Se levantó y caminó a paso perezoso hasta la ventana. Inhaló la brisa marina por unos momentos antes de finalmente cerrar aquella abertura que dejaba colarse a la brisa helada hasta el interior de la habitación.

Vio la luz de la luna colarse por la escotilla hasta la espalda desnuda de su compañero, y contempló cómo brillaba la bronceada piel de manera hermosa.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa melancólica antes de dirigirse a la colchoneta que habían compartido. La misma que compartían desde hacía algunos meses.

Camino hasta él y se sentó a su lado, acariciando los cortos cabellos verdes, que a pesar de ser un poco ásperos, le resultaban muy placenteros al tacto. Le parecía el ser más hermoso que había encontrado en la tierra, y le adoraba con toda su fuerza. Luego de lo ocurrido con Kuma tras vencer a Moria, y de que Brook se uniera a ellos, habían iniciado aquella extraña relación.

Quizás si aquello no hubiera ocurrido él no se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ese imbécil orgulloso. Tal vez si no lo hubiera visto dispuesto a morir por Luffy no se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía, y de todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por él.

Sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y lo encendió de manera lenta mientras seguía contemplando al peliverde dormir. Inhaló el humo en una profunda calada, para enseguida soltarlo con pesadez mientras sentía una dolorosa tensión recorrer su pecho y hacer que sus manos se sintieran sumamente cansadas. Era una sensación extraña y desoladora. Se sentía siempre cansado de todo, de luchar, de andar, de sentir... eso era lo que más le cansaba, sentir.

Quizás era porque jamás había experimentado nada semejante, pero era muy doloroso, y a pesar de que no le gustaba, no quería alejarse de él, pero... ¡Mierda!... ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Tras ponerse el pantalón y encender otro cigarrillo, una suave melodía comenzó a colarse a esa habitación. Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta mientras la letra empezaba a filtrarse por sus oídos...

_Te conseguí la luz del sol a medianoche  
y el numero después del infinito  
e instale la osa mayor en tu diadema  
y tu seguías ahí como si nada..._

Se detuvo y reprimió una carcajada para no despertar a Zoro. Era un poco irónico. Quizás no había hecho nada de eso, pero sentía lo mismo, sentía que cada vez que trataba de ayudar al espadachín, este lo apartaba haciéndolo sentir como un inútil, sentía que cada vez que hacía algo por el marimo, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara o se sacrificara por él, era como no haber hecho absolutamente nada.

_Endulcé el agua de mar para tu sed  
te alquile un cuarto menguante de la luna  
y como buen perdedor busqué en la cama  
las cosas que el amor no resolvía..._

La voz de Brook se oía melancólica en el exterior del barco, pero lo que estaba causando en el interior del cocinero era incomparable. Se sentó en la silla más próxima a él y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para ahogar la sensación de asfixia que estaba comenzando a llenarlo.

¿Por qué las cosas tenía que ser así?, ¿Por qué tenía que conformarse con tan poco?

Zoro había sido –y era- la única persona con la esperaba algo más que sexo, la única persona con la que deseaba amor... pero no lo tenía. Seguramente nunca tendría ese amor incondicional que el espadachín profesaba por su capitán, por eso se conformaba con el sexo, porque sabía que era lo único a lo que él podía aspirar a compartir con él marimo, mas aun después del terrible error de confesarse.

_Y como duele que estés tan lejos  
durmiendo aquí en la misma cama  
como duele tanta distancia  
aunque te escucho respirar  
y estas a cientos de kilómetros..._

Giró el rostro para observar el cuerpo aun dormido de Zoro retorcerse ligeramente por la música.

Ese era el punto. Le dolía. Le dolía tenerlo tan cerca y que estuviera tan lejos de alcanzar a tocar su corazón. Le dolía poder tener su cuerpo pero no poder aspirar a rozar su alma.

_Y duele quererte tanto  
fingir que todo está perfecto  
mientras duele gastar la vida  
tratando de localizar lo que hace tiempo se perdió..._

Le dolía quererlo. Le dolía amarlo. Le dolía no poder demostrar lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por no poder recibir el mismo afecto por parte de Zoro. Le dolía que las cosas tuvieran ser de aquel maldito modo.

Se talló los ojos secando a las furtivas lágrimas que intentaban escapar de su interior.

_Acabe con los jardines por tus flores  
invente la alquimia contra la utopía  
y he llegado a confundir con la ternura  
la lástima con que a veces me miras  
que triste es asumir el sufrimiento  
patético es creer que una mentira  
convoque a los duendes del milagro  
que te hagan despertar enamorada..._

_Y como duele que estés tan lejos..._

Se le escapó un sollozo que no logro reprimir, y las lagrimas ya pudieron ser contenidas en su interior. Pero era todo culpa suya, por haberse enamorado de Zoro sabiendo que este jamás iba a poder corresponderle, por haber aceptado convertirse en el remplazo de Luffy para Zoro, en solo un utensilio sustituible cuando el capitán se diera cuenta que su espadachín le amaba... porque también Luffy estaba enamorado de Zoro.

Era doloroso ser consciente de la verdad, aceptar que el dolor que atraviesa su alma y su corazón es mas culpa suya que del hombre con el que comparte las sabanas. Pero lo más doloroso era la maldita esperanza que no lograba sacarse del pecho, el deseo de creer que conseguiría que el peliverde le amara, el deseo de que ese idiota llegara a sentir por él, algo más que lastima...

Pero sabía perfectamente que había cosas a las que no podía aspirar... aunque las deseara, era plenamente consciente de lo lejos que estaban de su alcance

_Y duele quererte tanto  
fingir que todo está perfecto..._

Pero no podía permitir que Zoro se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía, aunque quisiera que despertara en ese momento y lo viera llorar, aunque deseara que se levantara y lo abrazara, para decirle que deje de llorar y que también lo amaba... pero eso no iba a pasar, el espadachín nunca iba a amarlo, no importaba cuanto lo deseara, así que lo único que podía hacer era fingir que todo estaba bien y esperar que el día que estaba a punto de comenzar no fuera en el que Capitán y primer oficial se dieran cuanta que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era plenamente correspondido.

_Porque nos duele..._

Se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó de su asiento, para caminar a paso lento hasta el espadachín y contemplar como temblaba ligeramente, atormentando por sus sueños y por su propio dolor. Se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la frente, para enseguida escucharlo susurrar otro nombre y quedarse dormido con más tranquilidad.

_Durmiendo aquí en la misma cama..._

Cerró los ojos y hazlo la vista para detener las lágrimas que trataban de brotar de sus ojos. Se recostó junto al peliverde y lo abrazo con ternura, consciente de que no era su presencia la que pedía, ni su calor lo que necesitaba...

Pero por el momento, tendría que conformarse con él, aunque le doliera.

_Como duele..._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x****.x.x**

**FIN.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Para concluir:**

_Espero que les haya gustado . Y si tienen chance escuchen la canción, esta preciosa._

_Nos Leemos!!_


End file.
